


Indulge Me

by spacedragonarmada



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AkaKuroValentine2017, M/M, WYSV2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 09:39:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10273949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacedragonarmada/pseuds/spacedragonarmada
Summary: Mayuzumi (Kuroko's older brother) doesn't approve of Kuroko's relationship, the GoM joke Akashi has taken their Kuroko away. Kuroko just wants to spend the day with his boyfriend while on college break.





	

**Author's Note:**

> http://spacedragonarmada.tumblr.com/post/158364195435/fit-for-the-emperor-indulge-me  
> ssanctuses on tumblr's (other) white day chocolates for AkakuroValentine2017 event~

Chihiro sat comfortably on the living couch, absently shovelling another mouthful of kusaya as he reread one of his favourite trashy novels for what must have been the hundredth time.

Despite the words being the primary focus of his attention, the near silent patter of footsteps coming downstairs didn’t go unnoticed.

Turning his head toward the male only two years his junior he spoke in what could have been mistaken as one of disinterest. He was very much interested in where his younger brother was going.

“Going out?” He questioned and Tetsuya froze. Caught like a child stealing a cookie.

“It’s white day,” He replied simply. Righting himself and tugging the keys out of his bag one very excited puppy at the prospect of going outside, jumped off Chihiro’s lap and bolted towards his favourite human. “I’m going to meet with Akashi-kun.”

The silver haired male gave a disapproving sigh and closed his book. He didn’t exactly approve of his brother’s relationship with that particular redhead. A fact both males were well aware of but ignored nonetheless.

“Please contain your enthusiasm. I can hear it from here.”

“I don’t like you dating him.” Chihiro stated flatly.

“I am aware. Akashi-kun has not taken advantage of me. You do not need to worry. Nigou would protect me.” The puppy barked confidently in approval as if trying to reassure the sceptical male.

It wasn’t unusual for them to bicker about things like this. They were siblings after all and both were as stubborn as each other.

“Sure. I bet Akashi didn’t go home with bites all over his neck on Valentine’s Day.”

“I happen to like it when Akashi-kun bites me.”

The response seemed to disarm Chihiro for a moment. As the silence drew out the blue haired male couldn’t hide the small smirk when he realised he’d won this round.

“I didn’t need to know that,” Chihiro dismissed while turning his attention back to his novel. “Don’t get into too much trouble.” He finished with a tone of affection as he accepted defeat and let the smaller male on his way. Turning his phone volume up loud enough to hear should he be called for help as Tetsuya ushered Nigou out the front door.

-

The walk to meet his boyfriend was a pleasant one.

The sun was high and for once the skies were clear. Winter was apparently more forgiving than it had been the past few days and Nigou was enjoying prancing through the thin layer of unmelted snow.

If Midorima were here, he’d surely tell him that Oha-Asa favoured Aquarius today. He hoped it would favour Sagittarius as well. 

Burying his face contently in the pink knitted scarf Momoi had made him for his birthday, he let his mind wander. Thinking about Akashi and how happy he was to have the redhead in his life despite the hardships of school life and the constant harassment from his brother that Akashi’s father would never approve of them being serious.

It was a subject that did worry him, the idea that his Akashi might have to leave him, but he had faith in the redhead and his determination to ensure their relationship would last if it was something they both wanted.

Tetsuya very much wanted it.

He was brought from his thoughts as a familiar face of Kise came into view. It took a moment for the blonde to notice him but soon enough he was waving frantically and calling him by nickname.

“Kise-kun, shouldn’t you be returning chocolates?”

The taller male stopped ruffling the excited Nigou’s fur to stand at attention in a way that felt like he should have been sparkling as he declared, “I have been elected as chaperone while you visit Akashicchi!”

Tetsuya couldn’t suppress the audible sigh as he grumbled one name, “Chihiro...”

“Akashicchi has stolen my innocent Kurokocchi! Make sure he doesn’t do anything illegal!” Kise recited his brother’s words which his own twist on the nicknames. Kuroko wondered if there was ever a time he called them by their actual names. In a way he found it rather endearing. He’d never heard Kise call any of his dates by nickname. 

“We are legal and if we did have sex we wouldn’t tell anyone.” Tetsuya said flatly.

Kise let out a dramatic gasp and clung to him instantly.

“Akashicchi has tainted Kurokocchi!” He almost wailed and the smaller make resisted the urge to jab him in the gut.

“Please let go of me, Akashi-kin’s gift is going to melt.” Thankfully the blonde let go in an instant and apologised.

With their little scene out of the way, Kise did end up accompanying him the rest of the way. It was pleasant conversation, even if it was more or less one sided with the way Kise sprouted anything and everything that came to mind.

It was nice being able to chat with the Generation of Miracles as easily as this again.

-

“I apologise, Akashi-kun, I cannot triple the worth of your generous gift.” Tetsuya apologised in his usual tone while presenting the dashing redhead with his homemade chocolates.

“Tetsuya, anything from you is worth quadruple.” Akashi explained, smiling warmly before giving his boyfriend a brief kiss on the forehead as he accepted the neatly wrapped box decorated with red and blue ribbons.

Tetsuya hummed in approval as the other played another quick kiss to his gift before securing it in his bag with a careful pat.

There was a time he wondered if Akashi would even accept chocolates from him or pass them along, like many other declarations of interest and obligation that still followed him even now they were in University, to Murasakibara who somehow, much to everyone’s disbelief, still had all his teeth intact.

“But, if you don’t think it’s enough, you can always come back to my dorm and make it up to me.” Akashi’s eyes lidded and his voice sounded so sweet it caused him to break out in a visible shiver. Swallowing hard Tetsuya brain worked overtime imagining the other’s hot breath, lips, and teeth on his pale skin. Pinching and nipping, biting and sucking, leaving an array of lovebites from top to toe. The idea was very appealing.

“Think of the children!” Kise all but squeaked as he cupped his hands over Nigou’s fluffy ears. At this Akashi only seemed to smirk.

“The children are asleep when the adults play.” He cooed and the blonde spared a moment’s look of ‘I’m sorry’ to Tetsuya who simply waited for the conversation to end. As nice as it was to see Kise, he very much wanted to resume spending the day with Akashi.

To his relief Kise had the mind to give the two their space despite whatever Chichiro had asked of him. Kise was good like that. For all the dramatic cries that Akashi had stolen Tetsuya away and tainted him, he respected their attraction and encouraged them to be together, much like the rest of their group. The two just seemed to click. Something everyone kind of knew from the start.

So with cheerful farewell, Kise saw the boyfriends and Nigou off as they headed back to Akashi’s apartment. It was nice having Akashi back in Tokyo.

The day was still young and Tetsuya felt his heartbeat quicken at the prospect of what was to come.

Akashi would treat him well.

-

"Ah-Akashi-kun." Tetsuya bit back another whimper as the redhead peppered his neck in dark red marks. Kissing and sucking, catching the skin between his teeth as he pulled back enticing another sound.

The world was devoid of light in this moment. As he lay back on Akashi’s large bed his heightened senses felt every shift in the sheets, tasted the faint remains of lunch as the redhead's lips pressed against his own, and smelt the faint waft of cherry on the air as perfect fingers stroked his lube slicked cock up and down at a torturous pace.

Being blindfolded, naked, and at the other's mercy turned him on immensely.

It wasn't often they indulged in the blindfold, but Akashi had insisted on ensuring his return gift was properly received with an emphasis on intensity and Tetsuya couldn't bring himself to mind.  
He wanted his gift to be received with equal satisfaction. If Akashi wanted him blindfolded he'd happily oblige.

"No need to hold back, Tetsuya. Let me hear your voice.” The redhead pulled back to whisper in his ear, nibbling at the shell before tugging at the lobe, simply savouring each and every delicious sound that fell from the other’s lips.

There was a great sense of pride and satisfaction getting that deadpan expression and stubbornness to crumble before him. He could never grow tired of it.

“Akashi-kun is as demanding as always.” Tetsuya stuttered, trying to keep his voice firm, but failing as the redhead’s fingers trailed down the length of his cock to gently caress his balls before resuming their journey down to circle his entrance.

Akashi simply chuckled before slipping two digits back in. He’d played and worked the other’s insides soon after they’d started before opting to tease.

Tetsuya’s breathing hitched as he stroked that pleasurable bundle of nerves he’d memorized long ago with almost an almost feather light touch. The action soon had the smaller male writhing and moaning, and rocking his hips against Akashi, growing more desperate for the friction he knew would only be enhanced by his senses.

“Not yet, Tetsuya.” The redhead cooed as he held the impatient male in place. Slipping in a third digit before manoeuvring himself properly between Tetsuya’s spread thighs.

Leaning over to capture his lips in a slow, passionate kiss, Akashi replaced his fingers with something larger, swallowing the needy moans as he slipped in while carefully removing the blindfold and pulling back to admire the other’s flushed expression.

Akashi loved this expression most. One reserved entirely for him.

Moving slow and steady, enjoying the way the smaller male tried to keep his voice down. Stubbornly biting his bottom lip and rolling his hips to meet his own as he encouraged the redhead to rock him harder. Which he happily obliged.

“Tetsuya.” Akashi whispered in an almost warning tone before sinking his teeth into the other’s neck.

“Ah! That hurts!” Tetsuya gasped as his body tensed and arched against the pleasurable pain, the pressure around Akashi’s cock daring him to come right there and then. It was no secret to the redhead he very much enjoyed having his neck sucked, bitten, marked to show the world who Akashi’s boyfriend was.

His body trembled in ecstasy as Akashi pushed deeper, bit him harder, claiming every inch of him until he was crying out as the coiling knot in his stomach released threads of sticky while cum between their bodies.

There was little time for Tetsuya to gain his bearings as the redhead continued to pound his ass, drawing out an array of broken gasps and moans as Tetsuya willed his exhausted frame to sink back down on the other until he too found release.

His heart pounded in his ears and his breathing came out in uneven pants as he fell back against the sheets. The sticky wetness of cum spilling between his thighs, staining the maroon sheets as Akashi came to rest next to him with a satisfied smile stretched across his face.

“Chihiro is going to be mad when he sees this.” The smaller male hummed wearily as Akashi entwined their fingers and placed a small kiss to his cheek.

“About as mad as the last time,” Akashi chuckled warmly. “If it really bothered you what your brother thought you’d tell me to stop.”

“I’d be mad if you didn’t bite me, Akashi-kun. Moreso today, I am Akashi-kun’s return chocolate.”

“Say things like that and I’ll want you all over again.”

Tetsuya abruptly splayed his arms against the bed, almost hitting the other in the face with how quick the movement was. Akashi looked at him curiously.

“Tetsu-?“

“Please indulge as much as you want today, Akashi-kun. I’m not done either.”

END


End file.
